Whether you Love me or Not....
by LMN
Summary: A fic from Tai's POV. It's what he feels during the episode where Sora is debating over whether or not to give Matt the gift.


#

Forward: This story is 50% what I saw and assumed/interpreted, 25% what I heard and read about, 15% what people said about it, and 10% what I made up to make the story flow. ^^;;;. It's based on that scene when Sora wanted to give Matt the cookies for Christmas and Tai urged her on. Key word: Based on! I'm not writing out the scene exactly because a) I can't understand Japanese completely (all I really got out of that was Nani and Demo...) and b) that would be boring and un-drama like. There will be parts that don't fit the actual episode, so live with it. Also, I read somewhere that a girl giving a boy cookies in Japan was a sure sign that she liked him so......Anyway, I don't own anything (big surprise there) and that's about it. So, on to the fic!

****

Whether you Love me or Not...

by M

I glanced down at my partner who was walking beside me. It was so amazing to be able to see him here in my world. What a great Christmas present, I couldn't think of a better one in a million years.

He looked up and smiled at me, as if saying he completely agreed with me. Still, I could think of one thing that could make this Christmas even better, although Aguemon alone was wonderful.

"What's wrong, Tai?" my friend asked. It was funny, even when I didn't say anything he could always tell how I was feeling.

"Oh, nothing." I replied, not really wanting to talk to him about my feelings. He was a great friend and protector, but I'm not sure if Digimon understand the concept of love.

"Your way too quiet. Are you sure you're ok?" he questioned.

I nodded, "It's nothing to worry about, I was just thinking about Sora, that's all." I responded.

"Why?"

I couldn't help but smile. My partner was so childish at times. How would I explain this concept of crushes and the birds and the bees to him?

"It's just that I care a lot about her." I explained.

"I know you do. You were our leader back then, Tai. You cared about everyone." he said.

"Not like that." I laughed, "I mean, well.....Sora is special to me. I like her a lot. Not more then, but in a different way then everyone else. It's like, I look at her and I get all warm inside, even when it's 10 degrees out. There's just something about her that makes me feel something I don't feel when I'm around anyone else."

"Oh....." Aguemon awed, not fully understanding, but taking it all in all the same. I think he got the general idea.

I chuckled, and gave a smile, trying to get to another topic I felt more comfortable about, "So, how's clean up going in the Digital world?" I asked.

"Well, you see......."

The two of us headed downtown, to where Matt's band was performing. When we got there I noticed that huge line had already gathered at the entrance. Who would have thought Matt would get so popular? I gave a smirk as we got closer and closer to the building.

Up ahead near the side entrance, I caught sight of a pink blur, a familiar pink blur. Piyomon? Indeed, it was the pink and blue bird digimon. I saw a orange-haired figure standing next to her. Well, she and Sora, as well as the others had agreed to come to Matt's concert tonight, but what were those two doing at the backstage entrance? If they didn't get in line soon they wouldn't get good seats. I couldn't see exactly what was going on from my vantage point, but it looked like Sora was nervous about something, and Piyomon was trying to encourage her.

I veered away from the line and walked towards the pairs' location. Aguemon looked at me questioningly, but loyally followed me away from the crowd. 

As we got closer to the two, I took notice that Sora was staring intently at the door. Even as I got closer, she didn't give any sign that she had even acknowledged my presence. 

"Hey, Sora. What are you doing here?" I asked.

She snapped her head in my direction, obviously just realizing I was standing next to her.

"Taichi..." she stuttered, before looking down and trying to hide the green and read package she had been holding in her arms while blushing and giving me a sheepish look.

I was about to ask her what she was doing, even though I had a pretty clear idea, when the door opened and our little band all turned their heads towards the door.

I looked down to see Gabumon greeting us. While he and Aguemon engaged in a conversation, I decided to ask Sora about her package.

"Is that for Matt?" I asked trying to sound as casual as possible, even though on the inside my heart was pounding a mile a minute.

"What?" she asked, flustered.

"The present." I said, gesturing to the bundle.

She looked down at the package, or maybe it was her feet, "Um....yeah."

I sucked my next breath, well, maybe it was just a friendship gift. After all, it was Christmas.

"Well, why don't you give it to him?" I asked, "We're meeting Joe and Izzy inside, but I not sure how long they can hold their seats. It looks like a sell-out crowd."

"I don't know....." she trailed off, looking at the ground again.

"I don't see what the problem is. Sora just wanted to give Matt these delicious cookies that she baked him. She worked hard on them all night. It would be a waste if they weren't even delivered." Piyomon said, smiling.

"Piyomon!" Sora gasped, turning to try to silence her friend. But the damage, weather or not intentional, had been done. I managed to keep a straight face, but on the inside I felt like screaming. Sora liked Matt, how ironic. The girl I secretly loved for nearly four years, had a crush on my best friend, and former rival. Love and Friendship, what a combo.

"Well, why don't you give them to him?" I asked, trying my best not to sound spiteful.

She blushed slightly, "I don't know....." she trailed off, holding her face in her hand in thought, uncertain of what to do.

I walked up to her, and placed my hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened. I knew exactly what wanted to do. In my mind, I kept playing a scene of the two of us kissing over and over again. I could probably pull it off too. She wasn't expecting it. But I knew what she really wanted, and it wasn't to be with me. So instead, I gave her a gentle but steady shove towards the door.

"Go for it." I told her.

She stumbled slightly, not expecting me to push her, but regained her balance before her face hit the pavement.

I was expecting her to go in, but she turned once again, the look of uncertainty still on her face.

"Well, are you going to go in or not?" Aguemon asked, waving his arms back and forth.

She looked at me and I nodded.

"Thank you." she said, smiling.

She turned and walked slowly through the door, Piyomon and Gabumon behind her.

I continued to watch until her figure disappeared through the open door. 

"Good luck, Sora." I whispered under my breath.

I smiled dreamily and it was not until I felt a poke on my arm that I was brought back to reality.

"Taichi?" Aguemon asked.

I looked down at him, showing that he had my attention.

He smiled at me with a kind, yet serious smile, rare for my playful carefree partner, "You've sure grown up a lot." he said, a hint of pride and respect in his voice.

'So he did understand.' I thought giving one last sad smiled before turning around.

"Well, what did you expect?" I said, puffing my chest and holding my head up.

"Baka." Aguemon joked.

"Hey-" I started, but I was cut off as a red haired blur ran in between us, knocking both me and my digimon partner over.

I couldn't understand exactly what the girl was shouting, but it sounded a lot like 'Yama!!!'. Oh boy......poor Matt, poor Sora.

The door slammed behind Jun as she entered the backstage. Even through the closed door however I could hear the confused and embarrassed shouts from the three people on the other side. I laid they on the ground staring for a moment, but eventually got a hold of myself and headed back to the line, chuckling.

"Come on, buddy." I said, passing Aguemon.

He got up and followed me back, "What was _that?_" he asked.

I laughed, "Nothing."

__

Well, Sora, good luck. I know both of you and I know that he should feel honored that someone like you cares about him. And if you love him a fraction of how much I love you, I know it'll work out. So once again, good luck Sora, Matt......

Another shout could be heard from behind the closed door, even though I was a fair distance away from it.

__

......you're going to need it.

The End

~~~~~~~~~


End file.
